


Silk and Satin, Leather and Lace

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Sanny in Lingerie [1]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Carrying, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Sam has a surprise for Danny - a lacy, kinky one. Lots of horny interactions ensue. 4000 words of SMUT
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Series: Sanny in Lingerie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580038
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Silk and Satin, Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theLazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/gifts).

> Author (As known on Various sites): Lady Lover- Rockfic, Luluthechoosingcrow - AO3, theladylovingcrow - Deviantart and Wattpad, @sammy_bluebells - Instagram, @imacrowcawcaw - main Tumblr, @theladylovingcrow - writing/art Tumblr, @insannywestan - Sanny shipping Tumblr
> 
> Author's Notes: I mean are you saying that beautiful, supermodel Sammy WOULDN'T look good in lingerie? Boy's so willowy and thin that a corset would shape him up so nice, and lace panties on that cute little bum... Yeah I have a kink lol. He'd just look so lovely I can't stop imagining it (and Zara you're certainly not helping (jk thank you @satans-helper as always for all the lovely feedback, this one is for you!!)) So here!
> 
> P.S. a lil mini playlist to listen to while reading: "Mein Herz Brennt" (Myuu - originally Rammstein), "Knocking on Heaven's Door" (Vitamin String Quartet - originally Guns n Roses) and "You Know My Name" (also VSQ - originally Chris Cornell) because I like classical versions of rock songs and that's what I listen to while writing. And yes, the title is from Steve Miller Band lol, "Abracadabra" is a good option too

\-------------------------------

"Hey there, handsome. You doing something tonight?"

Danny looked up at the overused flirtation attempt and his breath caught in his throat. 

There, in front of him, stood Sam. 

His best friend. 

Samuel Kiszka. 

In LINGERIE. 

A cream-colored, satin corset sucked in Sam's waist so small that Danny was sure he could fit his hands all the way around it. Having acted without his permission, Danny's fingertips had dropped his fork and were now grazing over the smooth fabric, then stretching out so that he could fit his hands above Sam's hips like he liked to.

The difference this time, though, was that his thumbs were only mere inches from brushing one another when he had Sam encircled. Danny stood, staring and feeling, trying to absorb what had appeared in front of him. The fabric was cool and soft under his fingers, the flower pattern slightly raised to cause a mixed sensation; burgundy lace panties clung to Sam's hips. 

Danny ran his hands down the lines of Sam's body, pressing low on his pelvis and skimming the cream garter belt. The belt held up matching stockings that showed off skinny thighs and leanly muscles calves, adorned by little red bows at the top. A snug garter band was wrapped around Sam's right thigh, which Danny lovingly fingered.

"What's all this for?"

Danny could feel Sam's gaze on him, but he couldn't quite look away from his body, not yet. He was particularly fascinated by the bulge in the panties which made it abundantly clear that, though he was clad in feminine, curve-hugging lingerie, Sam was definitely male.

Finally, his eyes roamed back upwards to meet with Sam's. The question still hung in his head: what *was* all this for? He and Sam had fooled around enough times that one would think the bassist would realize Danny didn't mind that Sam was a guy. It was kind of a big part of their interactions, really.

"I wanted to see if you- if we'd like this. We all wear 'women's clothes' a lot," Sam said, making air quotes, "I know that, but I really, really like the pretty sort of stuff. I just... I just feel so nice and I think it accentuates my body very well. What do you think?"

Sam was looking at him with a mixture of erotic need and fear, probably of rejection, but he was in no danger of that from Danny. Who would have thought that Sammy would look a billion times better in lingerie than any woman? Not Danny, up until this point, but he thought that maybe some reevaluations of his opinions were in order.

"I think you look fucking amazing. You like this? I like it, and I have no problem with it."

Sam smiled that 1000 watt Kiszka smile at him and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Danny's neck. Danny caught him around the waist once more, letting his hands settle firmly on that tiny center. So small - so pretty! Danny wondered, would he be able to lift Sam up like this?

With a quiet grunt, Danny hoisted Sam a few inches into the air, which made him laugh in delighted surprise and wrap his legs around Danny's thighs. Sam clung to him like wet paper as Danny carefully turned around to set him on the table where he had been having a snack and working on some new lyrics.

Sam was set down on the clear part of the table, but he kept Danny's body wrapped up in his own. His brown hair hung down on his shoulders, hiding the little bit of broadness he had on them.

Danny leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sam's left collarbone, then the right. He continued to plant his silent seedlings of love up and down Sam's throat and shoulders. As his lover's barely audible, at first, sighs grew in volume, so did Danny's desperation.

His gripped skinny, nylon covered thighs in strong hands, pulling Sam into him - until they were practically one odd shaped person leaning against a table instead of two young men indulging their secret desires. Danny worked his way back up to Sam's face, kissing him slow and deep.

Sam grabbed Danny's cheeks, holding him close. Their tongues tangled as their mouths finally met in an intense kiss. Danny moaned in the back of his throat, already incredibly worked up from the erotic piece of art that was Sammy Kiszka. 

Sam was making soft sounds, little breathy 'mmm's and 'oh's against Danny. He stroked his lover's hair, smoothing it out of the way when black tresses fell in between their eyes. Squeezing with his thighs, Sam moved his body against Danny in a desperate rhythm to gain friction for his cock.

Danny, with a great amount of will power and physical strength, extracted himself from Sam's lean legs to drop to his knees in front of the table. He pushed on Sam's chest, gently encouraging him to lean back a little and give Danny more room to work.

The dark red lace of the panties was made even darker with sweat and precum, wet against Danny's nose. Inhaling brought the heady smells of his favorite person: alcohol-heavy cologne, Old Spice body wash, and male musk. It was fascinating - the feel of delicate lace and the boy scent of Sam; the sight of a straining cock trapped under pretty garments. 

Danny lifted Sam's legs with a hand under each thigh, spreading them over his shoulders. He turned his head to the left, kissing and nipping at the soft skin of Sam's inner thighs. Sam spread his legs wider, giving Danny more access to himself.

Giving one final love bite to his thighs, Danny moved on to the erection straining against Sam's panties. The head was peaking out of one of the leg holes against Sam's thigh where he had tucked it, so Danny gave it an affectionate lick.

Sam whimpered above him, back arching off the table and hands tangled in Danny's luscious hair. His stomach - and deeper, down into his soul, even - churned pleasantly when Danny mouthed over his cock, soaking it through the lace with saliva. 

Danny kept licking and sucking Sam's length all over through his panties, getting everything warm and wet. He pulled back and blew a breath of air that made Sam stir with the sudden coldness, tightening his hand in Danny's hair as a slight warning. Danny did it again, quickly, then reattached his mouth to the head and sucked it inside - hard - so that Sam wouldn't complain. 

Legs squeezing around his skull and guiding him in closer, Danny let Sam set the pace for a time. It was more difficult to blow Sam through the fabric, but he was up to the challenge. 

Sam was getting louder, voice even raspier than it usually was as he encouraged Danny through moans and a gritted out "Yeah, baby, yeah. So good."

Danny felt a wave of desperation wash over him, making the cock in his jeans strain painfully and the one in his mouth taste all the sweeter. He wrestled with Sam's limbs, all four of them holding onto him in some way, to get free for just a second. 

Sam whined in loss, holding Danny tighter for a moment then letting him go entirely and falling completely slack back onto the table. 

Danny hurriedly stood and grappled with his Western-style belt, having some trouble getting the silver eagle to unhook from the leather. He finally succeeded in opening it, the clink making Sam look up.

His eyes immediately darkened and pupils expanded, looking at Danny's hands working over his crotch with pure lust. Danny noticed Sam looking and made a little show of it, carefully separating the buckle from the leather and letting them both fall to hang from the loops, framing his covered erection. 

He let his thumb rest underneath the button, not undoing it yet. Sam made an encouraging noise and sat up a little further, using an elbow to prop himself up. His big eyes were staring at Danny, his face was flushed, his chest expanding in fast rhythm within the corset's top; he looked absolutely delectable. 

Danny couldn't wait a second longer, not with Sam biting his lip like that. He popped the button and unzipped the fly; spread the denim apart and gave his dick a relieving squeeze now that he could get to it. 

Sufficiently comfortable now, Danny resumed his position kneeling in between Sam's legs, letting one hand gather up Sam's lace covered balls. He rolled and squeezed them as he laved his tongue over the base of Sam's cock, enjoying the soft, warm weight in his palm. 

Sam's hips bucked, rubbing his erection across Danny's face and smearing precum on his lips. He pushed at the back of Danny's head, bringing him close so that he could grind against his face. 

Danny closes his eyes and sighed, taking in the sensations: hot, hard dick, sopping wet lace, musk, Sam's fingers in his hair and the legs resting on his shoulders, the testes is his hand. Everything was overwhelmed with his love of being in this situation, of offering his body to Sam to please him. 

Danny worshipped Sam, everything about him; his laugh, his hair, his mind, heart, and creativity. He knew that he was in love with Sam - as a brother and friend, definitely, intense yet intimate moments like now reminding him that his beating heart screamed "Romantically, too! You love him more than life itself!"

"Danny!" Sam sobbed, close to losing it. The teasing licks and rubs felt amazing, but they were held off just enough to keep him on the edge of cumming. 

Sam grabbed his head in both hands, by the cheeks, putting Danny exactly where he wanted him. He moved his pelvis in a circle, letting Danny's stroking hands and face rub him while his burning mouth sucked Sam down as far as Danny could go, which was about two and a half inches - in part because if his gag reflex, and partly the panties making it difficult to fit anything more into his mouth. 

Danny fondled his balls again, letting his middle finger down lower to tease at Sam's taint, and then his hole. He let Sam fuck his face as he listened to the moans and praises, pride glowing at causing such an ethereal beauty to break down in the throes of pleasure. 

Sam bucked and quaked, holding onto Danny for dear life as he came into his mouth. Danny worked him through it, tongue pulsating and finger digging between Sam's cheeks, pushing the soft fabric partway into his entrance.

Danny swallowed the load Sam gave him, licking around the head of Sam's cock and then his own mouth to make sure he got everything. It had been a more unpleasant surprise the first few times, but he had acquired quite a taste - a burning desire, sometimes - for Sam's semen, knowing that it was all for him, caused by him. 

"Ugghhh..." Sam groaned, body limp except for a few tremors occasionally running through his nervous system. 

Danny started kissing at his thighs again, his hips, his sticky cock and panties; anywhere his mouth could reach. Sam whimpered, rocking back and forth like he wasn't sure if he should pull away from oversensitivity or let Danny inevitably bring him more pleasure. 

Using his thumb, Danny pressed the panties to Sam's hole, slowly trailing the digit up to his taint and rubbing it hard. He brought his mouth to Sam's balls, licking them and even sucking one into his mouth, carefully. 

"Danny, oh... fuck." 

Danny grinned around Sam in his mouth, using his left hand to pet him over the lace again. He removed his mouth from Sam's balls and trailed his wet, spit slick lips down the crease in between Sam's thigh and hip.

He hooked two fingers around the underwear, pulling them aside and baring Sam's clenching hole to the air. Sam hiked his knees higher into the air, planting his stocking covered feet on Danny's shoulders: presenting himself. Danny himself groaned, already envisioning how Sam would look spread and dripping. He would get him there. 

Danny stuck his tongue out, softly touching it to the skin right next to the pucker. He wiggled it, swirling it around and around Sam's hole until finally delving right into the center. 

Sam shuddered and pressed his feet down, groaning encouragement. Danny flicked his tongue and let saliva flow off of it, getting the area hopefully lubricated enough to make going inside Sam a little bit more comfortable. 

It took awhile of working in and out - poke inside, pull out, lick, try again - but Danny finally got half of his tongue into Sam's ass. That was all that he would be able to, he knew; and besides, Sam was a sobbing mess above him, indicating that it was more than okay already. 

Danny suctioned his lips around Sam's hole. He let them glide and suck, almost kissing Sam's lower end like he would his upper. His left hand continued working Sam's cock, right squeezing at Sam's thigh, mouth eating Sam like he was Danny's favorite fruit. 

He pulled back, admiring Sam's shiny hole for a minute as he took the hand off of Sam's thigh and moved it to his own erection, stroking over his underwear - not a lace thong, but regular boxer briefs. Danny shoved the elastic down and took his cock out, hissing a bit as the autumnal air, colder even inside, met it. 

Sam had taken over stroking himself, wrapping his hand over Danny's and moving it for him, using him. He was propped up on his elbows again, watching Danny touch himself and panting hard. 

"Finger me, please. Wanna feel you in me," Sam pleaded, digging his heels into Danny's back to pull him closer.

Danny gave a final kiss to Sam's ass - and wasn't he always, in a way - then nodded and jumped up, frantically searching all of the drawers he could see, but not finding anything. Then he ransacked Jake's backpack on the couch, knowing it would have- there! Good ol' Astroglide. 

Sam laughed at his triumphant exclamation; high, breathy, preoccupied with arousal. "Want me to roll over, or bend over?" 

"No, just like you are, Sammy. Unless you're uncomfortable?" Danny purred, staying standing thid time, popping the cap on the lube and squirting some onto the fingers of his right hand. 

"I'm good. Hell, I'm great, can't wait for you to do that thing with your fingers, you know I love it." 

Sam did indeed love it, Danny knew. He called it Danny's signature move, and for good reason; it made very person he used it on immediately cry desperately for more and give up all control in their desire to get some. Of course, Sam was most often the one on the receiving end of this maneuver, and he very much enjoyed it everytime. 

Danny breathed out on the lube in his hand as he rubbed his fingers together, trying to warm it up a bit; despite Sam never seeming to feel the chill -- and Danny honestly wasn't sure how he wasn't shivering enough to fall off the table in just his skimpy little outfit - *God* -- he didn't think that freezing cold gel up the ass would feel very nice. 

Sam jumped a little anyways when Danny's fingers pulled aside the panties again and met his ass, but it was more a hip thrust of eagerness than discomfort or surprise. Danny circled his hole, getting the surrounding area nice and slick, too, before carefully, gently pressing his forefinger in to the first knuckle. 

He was met with melting, velvet soft heat that made him moan aloud. Sam was so hot, literally. It always shocked him, that first entrance; as if his mind didn't contain an adequate way to store the memory of the heat, despite having experienced it a plethora of times, now. 

Sam reached over, straining his stomach, and took the lube from Danny. Sam was fully erect again, having the stamina to sustain multiple, quick arousals and more than enough material to cause them. He adjusted himself so that his cock was now facing upwards, instead of out of the leghole of his panties, squirting a little lube on and stroking it over the soft skin.

Danny pushed his finger in completely, feeling Sam clench and relax and clench again around him. He wiggled it back and forth, slowly, not wanting to hurt Sam with a weird angle but trying to find his prostate. 

He knew he got it when he felt that difference in density of flesh and Sam shouted, clenching tight around him. Danny made sure to keep his hand at the same angle, moving his finger in a staccato rhythm so he could hit it with every push in. 

Sam had one hand fisted around the garter on his left thigh, stretching it as he tried to control himself. 

Danny laid his unoccupied hand on Sam's belly, over the corset, rubbing it comfortingly, and hopefully permeating some heat through to Sam's skin. 

"How much do you want, Sam?" He asked quietly, watching with fascination as Sam writhed on his single finger. 

"Two. Another one, please, I can take two. Want it, Danny, love your hands. Need you in me."

Danny loved Sam's dirty talking, and Sam knew it. All of his usual eloquence went out the window when it was just the two of them - cocks, tongues, hands, bodies stroking and exploring - and he spouted the filthiest, horniest demands Danny had ever heard. It was like there was a chemical released when the two of them met; pheromones making Sam go crazy with a need he couldn't mask. Danny always delivered. 

Danny took the offered bottle back from Sam and dribbled a bit onto his taint, pulling his finger out and gathering it all up before push two back in. He twisted and pumped, brushing over Sam's prostate and stretching him perfect just how he knew Sam liked. 

"C'mere. I've left you on your own long enough," Sam said, eyeing Danny's hard cock in his underwear. 

Wrapping his leg loosely around Danny's hip, Sam pulled him in until their pelvises nearly met and sat up, still trying to keep Danny inside of him. He took Danny's cock out of his underwear and started stroking him, but the angle was wrong for either of them to serve eachother. 

"Okay, this isn't working," Sam huffed, letting go of Danny and using his hands to hold his torso upright instead of his core strength - which the corset was making it hard for him to do. 

"Yeah, it isn't. Here, you lean back like that and I'll come forward," Danny said. 

He put the hand not in Sam's ass on the table behind him, leaning ober so that his body was parallel with Sam's diagonal one. Sam resumed jerking him off, wrapping his other hand around the back of Danny's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

They swapped love laden saliva, groaning against each other's mouths and both racing to bring the other to finish first. It was most likely going to be Danny, since he had been letting all of the arousal stew, unlike Sam - though that didn't mean he wasnt going to try. 

Danny put his hand on Sam's lower back, holding him up. He ran his fingers over the laces of the corset, enjoying the bumps of chord and textured fabric. He brought his hand to Sam's hip, squeezing it tight and hooking his pinky under the garter, snapping it and making Sam chuckle breathlessly. 

"You're so fucking pretty, Sammy. Can't believe you did this, you look amazing."

"You should see yourself, then, you're gorgeous," Sam replied, kissing his jaw and stroking him faster. 

"Still think you're prettier, but okay. Now c'mon, cum for me, sweetheart," Danny begged, biting Sam's lower lip and ruthlessly rubbing his prostate. 

Sam let loose something close to a shriek, taking his hand off the table to frantically stroke himself to a second orgasm. 

"Danny, ohh..." He moaned, then gasped, high pitched. 

Danny grinned. He loved watching Sam come undone - and, he had won the race (or lost, rather, but that was the point). 

Slowing the pumping of his fingers, Danny relished the last few contractions of Sam's insides before gingerly pulling out. He kissed Sam's neck, adding to the trail of hickeys he had left when they had started this earlier. 

Sam panted against his shoulder, stroking Danny quick and hard to bring him to an intense orgasm. The wait had been worth it, because Danny was sure he hadn't cum like that in quite a while, and certainly never with someone other than Sam. They were compatible in everyway possible, this proved it. 

"Holy shit!" Sam sighed, slumping onto Danny now that they were both spent. 

Danny hummed in agreement, holding Sam close, sticking hand held awkwardly away from his body. Sam had no qualms about that and gleefully wiped his cum all over Danny's back, which got him a swat on the back of his thigh, right where it was most tender below his ass; it wouldn't be unfeasible to say that Danny had become acquainted with where to hit Sam's backside a few times before. 

"Hey!" Danny protested, knowing that Sam didn't care a lick. 

"Well, maybe you should take it off if you don't like me doing that. Why are you wearing so many clothes, anyways?" Sam asked. 

"Oh right, taking my shirt off is the solution instead of you just not wiping your seed on me," Danny rolled his eyes, but unbuttoned his flannel anyways and dropped it to the floor. Sam spread his hands over Danny's broad chest, flicking his nipples and squeezing his pecs. "And I was totally occupied with you, I couldn't pull away long enough to get my clothes off, just my belt."

"I suppose that's all you need, though it didn't save your shorts, so don't 'hey' me for getting cum on your shirt. Speaking of, I think these undies are trashed, you did a good job," Sam said, raising a brow.

Danny looked down at the lace, all covered with semen, lube, and spit; soiled and stretched out. He felt it with two fingers - the ones that had been inside Sam, in fact - and concluded that they were indeed insalvagable. 

"Okay, I'll get you some new ones."

"Really?" Sam's eyes lit up with happiness and some leftover arousal. "You'd by me women's panties?" 

Danny blushed and nodded, kissing Sam sweetly. "Yeah," he said, pulling away a few inches, "I'd love to. Anything you want, you look so hot in them."

"That's awesome," Sam said, sighing. "You're awesome, and you always make me cum super hard, I love that about you." Danny snorted. 

"Do you need help getting out of that?" He asked, curious to how Sam had actually gotten the stuff on - or where he'd even gotten it at. 

"Please, I don't think I can untie this behind my back. We should clean up first, though."

"Okay."

Danny put one arm under Sam's ass and used the other to hold onto his waist, swiftly lifting him off the table he had earlier set him on. Sam laughed, hanging on for the ride as Danny carried him to the bathroom like he was a koala. 

"When are you gonna wear this stuff again?" Danny asked, setting him down on the counter. 

"As soon as you buy me more," Sam replied, taking Danny's hand and placing it back in between his legs, over the ruined fabric covering his stretched out hole.


End file.
